I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’
|artist = |year = 2006 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 2 |mashup = Available on all devices |pc = to (Remake) |gc = (Remake) to (Remake (Arrows) |lc = Mango (NOW files) |pictos = 100 (Classic) 86 (Mashup) |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche}} "I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’" by Scissor Sisters is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is an Eskimo with blonde hair. He wears a yellow and red winter jacket with a hoodie, exposing a bit of his hair, an orange sequin suit with two white and yellow belts and orange shoes. At the beginning, his color palette is composed of cold colors, as if he was frozen. Thus, his hair is light blue, his jacket is light blue with ultramarine blue woolen parts, his glove is purple, his suit is green and his shoes are aqua green. FeelLikeDancing_Coach.png|Original Feellikedancing coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The coach comes out of an igloo and returns to it at the end of the routine. The background is a cold winter night, likely Antarctica or another type of a very cold place. His igloo occasionally lights up and makes color effects on the ice, turning into a disco ball. Each time the dancer jumps, cracks can be seen on the ice below him, which quickly disappear. His neighbor is a penguin who lives in a hole and randomly pops out. The penguin is wearing pink star-shades. Mashup I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ has a Mashup on . GM# indicates a Gold Move. The # indicates the Gold Move's number. Dancers *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Lollipop'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Holiday'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' GM1 *''Lollipop'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Holiday'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' GM2 *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: '''Point up with your right hand while shaking your hips. '''Gold Move 2: Point slowly to the ground with your right hand. IDFLDGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 IDon'tFeelLikeGoldMove.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IDFLDGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 IDOn'tDFeelLikeGold.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves, which are the same as the Classic version: Gold Move 1: Point up with your right hand while shaking your hips. Gold Move 2: Point slowly to the ground with your right hand. IDFLDGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 IDFLDGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 1g5lz8.gif|Gold Move 1 1g5m75.gif|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups I Don’''t Feel Like Dancin''’'' appears in the following Mashups: * ''Apache (Jump On It) * Crucified * Da Funk * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Maps (Best of ) * Oops!...I Did It Again Captions I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crack It * Ice Breaker * Snow Flake * Snow Pony * Warm It Up Trivia * The radio edit version of the song is used in-game, making the song 40 seconds shorter. * This song is in the same album as a song named Land of a Thousand Words, which has a title that is referencing Land Of 1000 Dances. ** Coincidentally, both songs are in the same game. * The song s Mashup is the last unlockable Mashup in on the Xbox 360. The last unlockable on Wii and PS3 is Hungarian Dance No. 5. * The avatar is meant to look like the dancer when the song starts. * In the icon, the dancer is now farther away from the screen, making it his raised left foot visible. * In the Mashup square, the coach is distorted and Holiday appears with her actual colour scheme instead of using the Beta one from its menu circle. ** In the gameplay of the Mashup, there is a small empty gap between the transition from The Power to D.A.N.C.E., and some pictograms from the Classic routine look different. * In the background shown in the gallery below, there is a sign that contains a typo: "Dance with pengouins" instead of "Dance with penguins".FeellikeDancing_Background_allum2_700.jpg * On the US preview gameplay, the title is shown as Don't Feel Like Dancin (without "I" and the apostrophe after the "n").https://youtu.be/aFKT1mjVA94 ** On the UK one, instead, it is shown as "I don t feel like dancing".https://youtu.be/UyUd2RD_KS0 * In the chorus, the igloo reflected on the floor does not have its discoball effect. * The penguin in the background reappears in Land Of 1000 Dances. Gallery Game Files sheidontwana.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' Idontfeellikedancingmashup.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (Mashup) Feellikedancing.jpg|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (Remake) feellikedancing_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover I Don't Feel Like Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|Avatar Just Dance 2014 48.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20048.png|Golden avatar 30048.png|Diamond avatar Feellikedancingpictos.png|Pictograms Screenshots IDontFeelMenu.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' on the Just Dance 3 menu i don't feel like dancin' blue.png|The dancer at the beginning, in which his outfit is blue and green Others FeellikeDancing_Background_allum2_700.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Teasers Don't Feel Like Dancin by Scissor Sisters Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - I don't feel like dancing Wii footage Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 - I Don't Feel Like Dancin'|Xbox 360 graphics 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 - I Don't Feel Like Dancin’ (Mashup)|Xbox 360 graphics Extractions EXTRACT! I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - Scissor Sisters Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' by Scissor Sisters|Remake References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs